1. Field
The exemplary embodiments disclosed herein relate to electrostatic discharge protection devices, and more particularly, to an electrostatic discharge protection device capable of adjusting a holding voltage.
2. Description of Related Art
A SCR (silicon controlled rectifier)-based electrostatic discharge protection device is a high efficiency device using a latch-up. However, the SCR-based electrostatic discharge protection device may become latched up while power is supplied thereto and thereby an incorrect operation may occur. A device may be damaged irreparably due to such an incorrect operation.
To prevent the SCR-based electrostatic discharge protection device from becoming latched up, one technique is to increase a holding voltage of the SCR-based electrostatic discharge protection device. Even though there has been a significant amount of effort to develop this technique of increasing a holding voltage to prevent a latch-up, there is a problem that this technique may cause an increase of a size of the SCR-based electrostatic discharge protection device or may adversely affect a deterioration characteristic of the SCR-based electrostatic discharge protection device.